Pride
by Jelach
Summary: From the walls of one of London's most opulent Theatre houses, one disappointed lady threatens the felicity of the Darcys' first outing as man and wife.


Pride

Mr Darcy squeezed his wife's fingers protectively as he handed her down from their carriage. He smiled softly at the faint pressure of her gloved response. The newness of her touch and affection was enough to draw the reticent Mr Darcy from his shell. A young woman gaped at the contortion of his usually surly features, and continued to stare in astonishment at the graceful woman on his arm. The reputed 'country chit' was a picture of elegance and composure, dressed in a deep blue silk gown. Adorned in pearls, she outshone even her husband in modesty and grace.

Her eyes shone with excitement and apprehension at the prospect of the enjoyment, and the censure, that a night at the theatre would bring. She took a deep breath to settle her fluttering nerves at the thought of the supercilious crowd awaiting her through the intricate oak door.

"Elizabeth," His voice was low and insistent by her ear and he placed his palm on the small of her back in support. "We both know that this is going to be difficult, but I have every faith that the ladies and gentlemen inside these doors will soon love you almost as dearly as I do."

"Thank you, Fitzwilliam," she murmured, a faint pink blush diffusing across her smooth cheeks at his compliment. According to her husband, there was not a single soul in the whole of England who would not love his darling wife, and so help anyone who were to cross her in front of her adoring husband. Caroline Bingley was always careful to avoid insulting her within Mr Darcy's hearing range, though she was responsible for many of Elizabeth's doubts for the evening.

Not normally one to let the taunts and jibes of others affect her, she rarely felt so discomposed at the thought of making new acquaintance. It was however, a line from their otherwise perfect wedding day that repeated in her mind and churned the contents of her stomach.

...

Her darling Mr Darcy was conversing with his Aunt and Uncle the Lord and Lady Fitzwilliam of Matlock when Caroline had chosen to saunter over from her discussion with Jane to seemingly 'admire' the new Mrs Darcy.

"My dear Miss Eliza, how well you look" she said with no small amount of sarcasm laced into her usual drawl. She noticed Lizzy's quick glance towards Georgiana, whom Lizzy tried to shield from Caroline's churlishness where possible, and made her verbal attack in response. "Your new sister is such a dear creature, just what a Darcy ought to be. Accomplished and graceful, Mr Darcy must be so proud of his family. I do hope you live up to his great expectations Miss Bennet, especially considering your more humble upbringing."

Lizzy had felt the colour rise to her cheek in indignation, and quipped "I do hope so too, Miss Bingley. Although I cannot promise to write to you of my progress in this endeavour for the foreseeable future, as us married ladies have much to keep us occupied. Hopefully someday you will comprehend the same happiness." Mr Darcy had seen his new wife and Miss Bingley together and had immediately noticed the angry flush on Elizabeth's cheeks. He excused himself from current presence and came to deliver his now triumphant wife to more pleasant company. Her little reassuring squeeze of his arm was all that he needed to forget about the incident and they were inseparable for the remainder of their wedding breakfast, and wedding day, and wedding night.

Elizabeth had largely forgotten about the vicious line from Caroline in the tide of her husband's affection and passion in the weeks following their nuptials. It was easy to forget about the ton when it seemed that little else existed beyond the walls of the beautiful Darcy mansion on -Street in London. They were entirely absorbed in one another and the household affairs and installation of Elizabeth as Mistress of his Estates.

Darcy felt that Lizzy had taken to the running of the household like a duck to water. She had made a concerted effort to learn the names of all of her staff from the outset, treating them with respect and receiving their admiration in kind. As a result, the house ran smoothly and the serving staff were uncommonly happy with their master and mistress. That their Master was a changed, and happier, man could not be denied and his changed temperament was not at all unwelcome. Elizabeth still felt inadequate when she saw the direct evidence of his wealth and consequence but also felt that she was learning every day the requirements to succeed as a Darcy, and to live up to the expectations and preconceptions necessarily attached to that role.

It was only this chilly November evening, with flecks of snow adorning the coats of the revellers, that her doubts had resurfaced. In the face of nearly two thousand fellow theatre goers, many of whom had come to see and be seen, her fears of being unworthy of the title 'Mrs Darcy' had reemerged. She was plagued with thoughts of the crowd judging her as a 'country chit,' a 'young country upstart...' or the like, which she had been unfortunate enough to have overheard at her wedding. She wanted to be a woman worthy of her husband's blatant adoration and the new title she had inherited as Mrs Darcy of Pemberley.

Putting her fears to one side, and being careful to retain the elegant composure she had fought so hard for during the carriage ride to Covent Garden, she pressed softly with the hand she had placed in the crook of Darcy's arm. It had the desired calming effect upon both Mr and Mrs Darcy, and they moved forwards to enter the establishment.

...

"Mr Darcy," Mr Chigwell greeted enthusiastically. "I feel that congratulations are in order, to both yourself and your charming wife," he added, smiling towards the lady in question. He had unwittingly settled Elizabeth's shaky nerves and she returned his grin with a sparkling chuckle of her own. Undoubtedly the most friendly of the many greetings they had already received this evening, Lizzy decided she liked this Mr Chigwell. "Pleasure to meet you, Mrs Darcy."

The Chigwells were long time friends of Mr Darcy's, as he had met Edward at Cambridge and taken a liking to the ebullient gentleman who was installed but two rooms along from himself. Suitably at ease in the affable couple's presence, Elizabeth engaged them in discussion about the play they were soon to see, Much Ado About Nothing. With a sparkling flash and a surreptitious glance at her husband, she recalled to the Chigwells that this outing to the theatre had been promised to her during their courtship. Having bonded over a joint love of Shakespeare, and the large collection of the Bard's works ensconced in the Pemberley library, it seemed only fitting that Elizabeth's first outing as Mrs Darcy would be to see one of the plays that had been a part of such a tumultuous courtship. Mr Chigwell chuckled gruffly and remarked that his wife also favoured Shakespeare's comedies, and she chimed in with an account of a delightful evening at the Drury Lane theatre watching "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Lizzy was enchanted by the promise of elaborate costumes and characters and Darcy made a silent promise to take her to see that play also. It seemed that much of her nervousness had dissipated in the friendly company of the Chigwells, despite the blatant stares of many revellers.

Fitzwilliam excused himself to make arrangements for their drinks to be taken to the Darcy's private box, seeing that his wife was comfortable in the Chigwells' company.

"I shan't be long," he promised, and then lowered his tone so that only his wife could hear. "Though I shall miss you even for the short time that I'm apart from you." With a press of her hand, he stalked off towards the bar. His gruff mask of indifference reappeared the second that his gaze removed from his lovely wife, and the matchmaking mamas and young women were relieved to see that he had returned to his usual self. Now that he would not marry any of their daughters, they felt obliged to find any fault they could. Darcy felt their stares most keenly, and rushed to the bar with almost improper haste, that he might reach his wife and re-engage himself in their conversation before they were called into their box.

Having requested a fine bottle of wine and four glasses, he made to return to his wife. Traversing the opulent entryway, he was intercepted by his sister and cousin. His face broke into a wide smile as he caught Lizzy's profile in his periphery.

"My dear family," he said jovially. "It is wonderful to see you both again so soon. Come, let us walk to my wife." His pride was evident in his lengthening of the words 'my wife' in order that they might stay on his tongue a bit longer. He savoured the words as though they were the finest drinking chocolate to a young child.

Georgiana fairly bubbled with happiness, chuckling quietly at her brother's silliness. The effortless smile on his face was long overdue. Remembering that they were in a crowded room, she refrained from the full hearted giggling which threatened to overcome her sensibilities. Instead of hugging him enthusiastically, she pressed his hand and plastered a gleaming smile across her fair cheeks.

"Indeed, take me to my dear sister," was Georgiana's warm reply.

...

Elizabeth was still happily conversing with the Chigwells when her family reached her. Georgiana was delighted, though unsurprised, to see Elizabeth so seemingly unperturbed by the many new acquaintances she had made this evening. In her eyes, Elizabeth was the perfect older sister she had never before had. Though she had not seen much of Mr and Mrs Darcy throughout the past three weeks, the joy witnessed in small private interludes between her brother and his wife gave her great confidence in the future felicity of the whole Pemberley party.

She was of a mind to convey these sentiments to her sister and made to tell her so just as she was interrupted by a painfully familiar face.

"Miss Bingley," she acknowledged, dropping into a polite curtsey as Elizabeth turned around and did the same. Lizzy's pulse spiked at the new arrival and it was evident from the ready flush on her cheeks that she did not welcome this particular company. Her mind returned to those thoughts which she had buried earlier in the evening. Her husband, in deep conversation with the Chigwells after a brief caress of his wife's delicate shoulders, failed to notice the newcomer or his wife's stiffening in response to her presence. He was indeed ignorant to the exchange taking place behind his back.

"Miss Bingley," she said in a tone that belied her discomfort. "What a pleasant surprise to see you here, I do hope you quit your brother and my dear sister in good health."

The connection to her new relative was not lost on Miss Bingley, and she smiled to recall the felicity of her dear brother and her favourite Bennet sister. That such happiness was unexpected could not be denied - she was a penniless country lass after all, even if she were angelic in character. Of her sister Eliza however, she was not as happy at this particular maritial delight. Caroline sneered as she perused the picture of Mrs Darcy in front of her. To the untrained eye, she supposed Eliza Bennet looked quite attractive and elegant, but to one with such a mastery of high society as herself, she still had the air of the common folk. It was evident in the glint of her eye, and the way she was holding the attention of the entire room and did not make an effort to defer that attention to those superior to herself. Caroline was entrenched in Elizabeth's shadow and hating every moment of the ordeal. Her pernicious nature rose to the occasion.

"They were indeed very well, I thank you," she began with an air of innocence, "though I dare say married life is rendering your uncommonly beautiful sister even more so as these days pass by."

Unsure how to reply, and doubting the motives behind such a speech, the usually loquacious Mrs Darcy borrowed some of her husband's characteristic silence and continued with her polite listening.

"Yes, I daresay she is liable to widen the chasm between your beauty yet further dear Eliza. And such a shame, for she already bests you in character also." Caroline appeared to be unable to help herself, vicious barbs flowing freely towards her former rival. Her flagitious words were becoming louder and louder, trying as she was to offend Eliza and remove herself from her shadow. Mr Darcy heard the commotion and turned around, preparing to defend his darling wife. Undaunted, Caroline unwisely continued to openly insult his Dearest Elizabeth to his face.

"My dear Eliza, if you need some help in the matters of polite society - as you so evidently do - do not hesitate to ask. I would be most obliged. Mr Darcy, it is for her own sake, for she must learn to be accomplished in all sense of the words. I remember a time when you most sincerely agreed with me is that not so Eliza?"

Unfortunately for Caroline, she had not foreseen the protectiveness for one Darcy from another. Georgiana, unable to hear another word said against her favourite sister, gently seized Lizzy's shaking hand, unknowingly giving her the confidence to say what shy Georgiana could not.

"My dear Caro," she began in a tone mocking that of her insulter, "I am most pleased to hear that my sister is doing so well. I would ask, nay demand, that you refrain from addressing me so. You appellate me as Eliza but it has been three weeks now since you attended my wedding so it must be of no surprise that my name has necessarily been altered to Mrs Darcy."

There was a murmur of approval from the rest of the party and Elizabeth continued unopposed.

"You speak truly with regard to my sister, that I cannot deny, but as she is now your sister also, I ask for some courtesy in not degrading her relations whilst her back is turned. I will in return of course continue to do you the same courtesy as the sister of a beloved brother-in-law. As for the other matter, that of polite society, I fear that it is you Miss Bingley that is most desiring of some guidance thereof."

Caroline had the decency to appear ashamed at her behaviour, but Lizzy had not finished. Mr Darcy placed a large palm on the small of her back to calm her slightly, and it had the desired effect. Her next words were spoken in a softer tone, but were no less harsh for that effect.

"This evening alone you have displayed not only a lack of propriety, but a complete lack of politeness and decorum, and I have only once been thus insulted in my entire life. I must beg of you to allow me to part here, and gain my seat for I believe the show is about to start. Good day Miss Bingley."

Both ladies curtsied farewell, Caroline thoroughly set-down and Elizabeth shakily triumphant. Darcy led Lizzy towards their velvet lined box, whereupon they were removed from Miss Bingley's nasty comments and returned to the cheerful conversation with the Chigwells, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Georgiana.

If Elizabeth were worried about her husband disapproving of her actions, she need not have worried, and his gentle touch in the hand resting upon her thigh for the evening was sufficient to let her know of his feelings towards Miss Bingley. Her earlier anticipation returned as the curtain rose and the play began. Many revellers had come to see the new Mrs Darcy and they could only conclude that she was indeed a jewel of a woman, shining as she was from the box above them. The twinkle in her eye and her enraptured expression only recommended her to the people below. It was however, her husband who had the lions' share of the enjoyment of that evening. He watched on with pride as his glorious wife commanded the society of the playhouse, both in regards to new acquaintance and old. He adored her.

He had once had it on good authority that too much pride was a fault in his character, but he could not be more justifiably proud of anything as he was of his darling Elizabeth that evening. She truly was a Darcy, only three weeks after inheriting his name.

He did have a brief word with Caroline Bingley in the interval, whilst his wife was busy stealing the hearts of the ton. He wanted to extract a promise that she would never so openly - or privately - insult his wife, and that she would henceforth use the name that filled him with so much pride, the name that she so immediately deserved - his Mrs Darcy.


End file.
